Twisted
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Kuroshitsuji characters really are like? I mean, think of Kuroshitsuji as a series or something like that and the actors are Ciel, Alois, Lizzy and so on. How would they be in real life? Read and find out! (Rated M for later chapters) (No Yaoi!)
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted**

* * *

**Chapter Nr. 1**

* * *

I was alone.

Of course.

Who would want to be friends with someone so nerdy and shy? Moreover I was new in this school and being a anime loving nerd didn't help.  
My school bag was from the J-pop band Hello Sleepwalkers and my t-shirt from the anime Noragami.

As soon as I came into the classroom, I wanted to head out again and throw myself on my bed. Many pupils were pointing at my t-shirt and started to whisper and laugh. When I walked to my seat, a boy threw a paper ball at me and mouthed "Anime freak.".

I really wanted to vanish into air back then.

* * *

And now, one week has passed and nothing has changed. I was sitting on my seat and reading a manga on my tablet, when Max, the class representative, came inside, breathing heavily.

"She... she is back!" He coughed.

Everyone stood up and headed hastily outside, to the playground. I, being the curious me, went too and then she stepped out of the car.

Long, smooth, blonde hair.

Big emerald eyes.

Skin as white as porcelain and delicate cheeks.

She was wearing a stomach showing top and short shorts, showing off her smooth, creamy legs.

Her hair whipped back and forth as she blew a kiss to our class and I realized that she was in my class.

"Do you know who she is?" A blue haired boy with a black eyepatch over his right eye asked quietly. I shook my head, I was surprised that someone even talked to me.

"She is our school queen. Her name is Elizabeth Phantomhive, but never call her that. She wants to be called Lizzy. Do you like her?" He asked and looked at me with his left eye.

'He looks like a girl...' I thought, but didn't say it out aloud of course.

"I think she is quite pretty." I answered and that wasn't a lie.

She was really pretty, with her big green eyes and pink lips. Her body was perfect. Flat stomach and small breasts.

Okay, now I sound like a pervert.

The boy smiled slightly.

"She's my sister. If you want to, you can come over anytime. How about we go home together today? I saw you walking down the same street I live on." He said and smiled at his sister.

"Cieeeeel ~ There you are!" Elizabeth, I mean Lizzy, walked over to us and tackled the boy, whose name is obviously Ciel, into a hug. Then she looked at me and I swear, my heartbeat stopped when those emeralds studied me.

After her inspection, her lips curled up to a smile and she kissed my cheek. I heard my class gasp and-

Wait, what? _Kissed _your cheek?

Yes, people. She fucking kissed my cheek and smirked. Now let me continue.

"I guess you're the newbie? Welcome to our school! What's your name, cute boy?" she asked cheerfully.

Hoooooold on. Did she just call you cute?

Yes. She did. And now shut up.

"I-uhm, my name is A-Alois." I stammered and would have slapped myself if there wasn't my class staring daggers at me.

She pursed her lips.

"I'm Lizzy. And you're going to be my lackey from now on." She said and licked my cheek.

Okay, I can understand that she kissed my cheek, but _lick_ it?

I didn't have time to think it over because the boys in our class started to complain.

"Awww man, Lizzy, why him?" Shut up. "I'm a much better lackey than him!" Shut up, I told you. "Why did you choose the anime freak?" Bloody hell, shut up!

They glared daggers at me and I felt the urge to run away. But then Lizzy stepped infront of me, shielding me.

"Guys, cut it out! He's part of our class now! And mess with him, you mess with me! Understood?!" She yelled and everyone shut up. It was obvious that they didn't want to land on the bad part of her.

Lizzy huffed and turned to face me. Her golden hair followed her movements.

"Go up and get your bag. I'll wait here." She said and smirked when I stammered an 'okay'. So I hurried upstairs and got my bag.  
When I went down, my classmates went pass me, not saying anything. I sighed. I'd rather be ignored than being bullied. Ciel went pass me and gave me a reassuring smile on his way to the class. I smiled back.

Well, at least I've got one new friend.

Lizzy was sitting on the ground, studying her perfectly coloured nails and waiting for me to come. I went over to her.

"H-hey." I said quietly. She turned around to face me and smiled.

"There you are. I thought you've gotten lost or somethin'." She said and got up. She stretched and her top went up, showing more skin than needed and I blushed, trying to look anywhere but not there.

After stretching, she took my hand and pulled me pass the teacher's room and the student council's room.  
She suddenly pulled me behind a wall and I, surprise from the sudden move, let out a squeak. Lizzy placed her index finger on my lips and whispered : "Hush!"  
A teacher went pass us towards her classroom, not noticing us.  
As soon as she disappeared inside her class, we let out a sigh of relief and continued our trip to the top.  
Lizzy pulled me upstairs, until we arrived at the rooftop door.  
She looked back and left and right and, seeing that no one was here, opened the door and pushed me to the rooftop, then closed the door silently.

"Isn't it prohibited to come here?" I asked as I sat down. Lizzy sat down next to me, our shoulders brushing and shook her head.

"I talked to the principal, together with out class and we were able to get the permission to come here. But only for our class, since we were the only ones who 'fought' for it." She said and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Hey, what did you bring to eat?" Her hand rummaged in my bag and pulled out my black lunch box. She opened it and stared at it amazed.

"...wow. Your mom sure know how to cook. I've never eaten Japanese food."

I scratched the back of my head.

"I made it myself, actually."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"No way! Really?"

I nodded.

"This is amazing! But why doesn't your mom make you anythin'?"

I looked down. That was definitely a wrong question. I didn't want to tell her about my family. She would laugh anyway. But before I could think my thoughts to the end, I already answered.

"I don't have a mother."

She looked at me, her emerald eyes wide.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that." She said and it did sound like she was really sorry.

I smiled.

"Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault that she's dead." I said and watched her eating my rice ball.

After a while, I decided to watch the sky instead and so I laid down on my back, watching the clouds. I even saw one similar to Lizzy's face.

But then I felt something move and the next moment Lizzy was sitting on top of me, her golden hair falling down to my chest.

My eyes widened and I could feel a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"L-Lizzy?" She looked at me, her eyes bore into mine and then she started leaning down.

Our lips were only a few centimetres apart, when suddenly...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted**

* * *

**Chapter Nr. 2**

* * *

_Our__ lips were only a few centimetres apart, when suddenly..._

* * *

...Lizzy smirked and licked my lips instead of kissing me like any normal person would have done.

You can imagine my reaction.

A little bit of confused, mixed with a bit of embarrassed and disappointed, that would describe my reaction the best, I think.

Lizzy chuckled and her hot breath hit my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

Then she bent down again and licked and sucked on one spot of my neck, leaving a hickey.

Great.

Just how am I going to explain this my... Oh, I forgot.

I don't have anyone to hide this from.

Wait, let me do it myself.

While I was giving myself a mental slap, the beautiful girl on me gave me a kiss on the cheek and got off of me. I totally forgot that I was all red in the face.

Yay.

Now I look like a Anime loving nerdy idiot.

Lizzy placed her index finger on my hickey.

"Now everyone can see that you're mine. Don't you dare even looking at other girls, Alois Trancy." She said and stuck out her tongue at me.

Really, this girl is a bit crazy.

Marking me as hers? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

As if such a pretty girl would fall for me.

Please.

I may look like an idiot, but I'm not one. Really. Take a look at my grades if you don't believe me. They're amazing, if I'm allowed to praise myself.

But that's another story and you are surely only interested in the story I was told you till I got off the track.

So, where were we?

Oh yeah, the mark.

Anyways, I didn't look at her, so I didn't see her coming towards me.

Then she suddenly gave me a peck on the nose out of nowhere and my head shot up.

"Wha...?!" I squeaked.

Yesh.

'cause squeaking men are so hot and attractive.

That was sarcasm, if you didn't recognize it.

Lizzy laughed.

"You're so damn cute, Alois, you know that? I try to cheer you up with a kiss and you squeak." She said and kissed my cheek again.

'Am I dreaming?' I thought.

I never thought a girl would be interested in me! I mean, I'm a boring person. I can only talk about Anime and Manga and J-pop and K-pop.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget to come over today!" She blew a kiss at me and pulled me down the stairs, across the school and back to our class. I quickly pulled up the collar of my shirt, so the hickey would be less visible.

Lizzy opened the door and yelled : "We're baaaaaack!"

Everyone looked up and cheered happily.

They didn't care about the teacher, who was standing in front of the chalkboard and trying to explain something.

I sat down on my seat quietly and packed out my books.

Then I heard someone sit down next to me.

It was Ciel.

He looked at me and smiled his usual kind smile and gave me a thumbs up.

"How did it go?" He mouthed.

I blushed as a picture of Lizzy licking my neck popped up in my head and mouthed : "It was okay.".

Ciel grinned wide and lifted his eyebrows suspiciously. I looked away, embarrassed.

The period went smoothly, nothing special happened.

* * *

When the fourth period was over, Lizzy packed her things and went, after sending me a flirty wink.  
I felt sad, but I didn't know you know please feel free to contact me. Insert a big goofy grin there.

Anyways, I somehow felt really sad when Lizzy left. I decided to continue reading my Manga and I did, until I felt someone reading along over my shoulder. I turned around sharply and my forehead hit that person's forehead.

"O-Oh, Ciel!" I exclaimed.

Ciel finished rubbing his now red forehead and shook his head.

"Geesh, I was only reading along..." He said.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry. By the way, you read Mangas?" I asked as I loaded the next page of Crime Zone, the Manga I was reading.

He nodded.

"Mangas and Animes are Lizzy's and mine lives. That's also one of the reasons I decided to get to know you better." He said as he looked over my shoulder to read.

I pulled a chair next to me and motioned him to sit down, which he did. After making it comfortable for him, I continued reading the Manga, until I remembered something.

"Hey, Ciel," I started and Ciel lifted his head to look at me, "why did Lizzy leave so early?"

He looked surprised, but still answered my question : "Lizzy has fencing training at the fencing club of our school and always leaves early."

My eyes went wide.

"Everyday?"

He nodded.

"She sometimes has training even on the weekends. And now tell me," I tilted my head, "where did you get that from?"

His finger pointed to the hickey I got from Lizzy.

"I-uh, um, well..." I stammered and Ciel smirked.

"I left for a few minutes and you two went that far?"

I felt the blood creeping to my cheeks.

"No! It's not like that!"

* * *

When I was going home after school, I heard footsteps behind me, which made me turn around and face Ciel.

"I thought you were coming over?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

I gasped and my hand went to my forehead.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" I said and let Ciel take me to his home.

It was a big villa and I could tell from the look of Ciel's face that my mouth was open.

After Ciel opened the door, he turned to me and said : "Alois, I think you should sleep over tonight. Don't you think so?"

His finger pointed to the outside, where the rain has started. I nodded and went upstairs with him.

Wait, hoooooooold on.

Did he just invite me to sleep over at his house?

Yes.

Oh my god.

Oh my fucking god.

I think I'm gonna die from happiness.

Okay, Alois, calm down.

He led me to his room and went downstairs to get snacks. I looked around and when I heard footsteps behind me, I thought that it was Ciel. But then a girl yelled my name and I turned around, only to get caught in a bone-breaking hug.

Then I remembered.

Ciel's house was obviously also Lizzy's house since they were siblings!

And just like I thought, the one hugging me was Lizzy.

She was only wearing a t-shirt and her underwear.

I could feel the blood dripping from my nose and Lizzy reached for a handkerchief, shocked.

Anyways, if I spend a weekend with here with Ciel, I also spend one with Lizzy, since she lives here too.

And a weekend with Lizzy would mean a weekend full with nosebleeds, furious blushings and bone-breaking hugs!

Oh, great lord, even though I don't believe in you, please help me survive this weekend!  
(Nothing against Lizzy, she's really hot, but could she please take boys in puberty into consideration and wear _normal clothes_and be a _normal person _for my sake?!)

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
